La peur de perdre l'autre mène à
by Arielmine
Summary: OS. Que seriez-vous prêts à faire par amour ? Dean, lui, serait prêt à tout. Même au pire...


**Bonsoir bonsoir. Et oui, c'est encore moi. Mais cette idée de fic ne voulait vraiment, _vraiment,_ pas quitter mon esprit :) Alors j'ai laissé libre cours à mes doigts. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. **

**Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Et quand je vois ce que j'en fais parfois, je me dis que c'est tant mieux :P**

 **Spoilers: Digression sur les saisons 9 et 10 ?**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Rating: T**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **La peur de perdre l'autre mène à...**

Un visage tuméfié. Des yeux qui se ferment. Un corps qui s'effondre.

 _Dean…_

« Castiel ! »

Dean se redressa brutalement dans son lit, le souffle haché, le cœur battant la chamade. Cass… Cass était…

« Dean ? »

La voix ensommeillée de Castiel lui fit tourner la tête et il esquissa un sourire en devinant sa silhouette mouvante dans la pénombre.

« Tout va bien ? poursuivit Castiel en se redressant à son tour, ses bras venant enlacer sa taille, et sa tête venant se poser contre sa nuque

\- Juste… Un cauchemar… avoua Dean en posant sa main sur celles de son compagnon

\- Tu veux en parler ? souffla-t-il contre sa peau, avant d'y déposer un baiser

\- Tu… Tu te faisais massacrer. Et tu… Tu te laissais faire. Tu te laissais frapper sans réagir… Jusqu'à te laisser… Te laisser mourir. »

Castiel resserra sa prise sans rien ajouter.

« Je ne peux pas. Cass… Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Te voir mourir sous les coups de quelqu'un. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Toi. Sam. Vous êtes ma famille. Il est hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit vous séparer encore de moi.

\- Dean… soupira Castiel, Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour nous. Mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ce que tu as vu… Cela n'arrivera pas, tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai beau ne plus être totalement un ange, jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit s'en prendre à moi sans me défendre. »

Il fit de légers cercles sur le ventre de Dean, espérant l'apaiser ainsi. Mais la tension qu'il sentait dans les muscles qu'il effleurait de ses lèvres lui prouvait que cela ne fonctionnait pas.

« Dean…

\- Non, Cass. Je suis désolé mais votre perte me tuerait, je le sais. Je te promets de tout faire, _tout_ faire, pour que la mort ne se mette plus entre nous. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils et cessa le mouvement de ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? Je…

\- Je trouverai un moyen de vous préserver de la mort. »

Castiel eut un mauvais pressentiment alors il raffermit encore davantage sa prise.

« Il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles tu n'as aucun contrôle… fit-il prudemment, Tu n'es pas tout puissant. Tu ne peux pas… »

Il secoua la tête et se décala pour pouvoir poser son front contre le sien. Sa main rejoignit sa joue. Son souffle rencontra ses lèvres.

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles… Ton cauchemar t'a effrayé. Tu n'as pas les idées claires. Alors, je t'en prie, recouche-t-toi. Tu verras que ça ira mieux demain. »

Dean soupira et laissa Castiel le rallonger doucement. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras, le laissant se blottir contre lui sans rien ajouter de plus. Et lorsque le souffle de son compagnon se fit plus régulier et plus profond contre son cou, il laissa ses doigts passer dans ses cheveux bruns.

Il savait que ça n'irait pas mieux demain.

oOo

« Winchester ? Quel honneur. »

Le sourire sardonique de Crowley lui donna envie de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux, mais Dean n'en fit rien. Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui.

« Epargne moi tes sarcasmes Crowley. Je t'ai pas appelé pour que tu joues au plus malin.

\- Très bien Squirrel. Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? » rétorqua le démon en croisant ses bras

Dean l'affronta du regard.

« Connais-tu un moyen de contrôler la mort ? lâcha-t-il finalement après un long moment

\- Contrôler… La mort ? »

Le sourcil haussé de Crowley le fit soupirer et il se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Tu as bien entendu, poursuivit-il, impatient, Alors ?

\- Contrôler la mort ? Qui te dit que je le sais ? Et puis d'ailleurs, tu n'avais pas déjà réussi à avoir Death sous ta coupe quand Castiel avait pété un câble ? »

Dean se tendit et son regard se durcit.

« Je ne veux pas avoir le Cavalier de l'Apocalypse en mon pouvoir. Je veux savoir comment éviter la mort aux personnes qui comptent pour moi. Comment les ramener à la vie. Et ça… Je sais que les démons en sont capables. Après tout, j'ai vendu mon âme pour _ramener_ Sam. »

Crowley acquiesça, un sourire presque fier aux lèvres.

« Tu marques un point Squirrel. C'est vrai que ton amour inconditionnel pour ta famille est connu de tous. Et qu'il te pousse souvent à faire des folies. Mais je m'interroge… »

Le démon mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi une solution aussi drastique que contrôler la mort ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu… »

Il se tut, sondant l'âme du chasseur.

« Oh… Tu as vu Castiel mourir en rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as eu peur à ce point ? »

Dean referma ses poings, la lame angélique qu'il gardait sous son blouson le démangeant furieusement.

« Evidemment que tu as eu peur… poursuivit Crowley, indifférent à la rage qui passa sur le visage de l'homme face à lui, Après tout… Combien de fois l'as-tu perdu ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ? cracha Dean, Comme la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir ? »

Crowley esquissa un sourire indéfinissable.

« Tu l'as vraiment dans la peau ton angelot ? remarqua-t-il

\- Crowley… Je te jure que…

\- Ok, j'ai rien dit. »

Il planta à nouveau son regard redevenu mortellement sérieux dans celui de Dean.

« Pour en revenir à notre sujet, il y a bien une solution pour que tu contrôles la mort tel que tu l'entends. Pour que tu acquières un pouvoir suffisamment grand qu'il te permettrait d'empêcher la mort d'atteindre ses objectifs.

\- Ramener les morts à la vie ? le pressa Dean

\- Ne pousse pas trop Squirell, s'agaça le démon, Tu n'es qu'un humain. Tu peux espérer avoir la possibilité de sauver des vies. Mais ne pense pas pouvoir _ressusciter. »_

Dean roula des yeux mais n'ajouta rien. Sauver des vies lui semblait déjà amplement suffisant.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait fonctionner ? reprit-il

\- Tu dois trouver la source du pouvoir du tout premier crime, répondit le démon, C'est elle qui a cristallisé en elle-même le pouvoir d'achever ou épargner une vie.

\- Le tout premier crime ? interrogea Dean, perplexe

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Et comment je trouve ça moi ? »

Crowley lui adressa un sourire… Bien trop satisfait pour être honnête mais il passa outre.

« Tu connais Caïn ? »

oOo

« Un sort de traçage ? »

Caïn effeuilla son maïs en haussant un sourcil à l'attention de Crowley qui semblait vouloir disparaître dans l'instant.

« Exact. » répondit froidement Dean, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine

Il n'avait pas dit à Sam, et encore moins à Cass, où il comptait aller. Il savait qu'ils auraient désapprouvé. Et avec une virulence dont il n'avait pas eu envie d'être le témoin.

« C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un demande, en toute connaissance de cause, à avoir ma marque, reprit Caïn en jetant les feuilles dans la poubelle, Puis-je demander pour quelle raison ?

\- Raisons personnelles, éluda Dean, gagnant un regard désabusé de la part du premier meurtrier

\- Raisons personnelles… »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Caïn.

« Evidemment. L'amour… fit-il pour lui-même, Pas pour se débarrasser d'un quelconque Chevalier de l'Enfer ? s'enquit-il

\- Non. Pourquoi ? rétorqua Dean

\- Oh pour rien. »

Caïn jeta un coup d'œil au cadre qui trônait sur le meuble, de l'autre côté de son salon.

« Sauver les gens de la mort… J'ignorais que certains étaient au courant qu'elle permettait de faire ça. »

Crowley rangea ses mains dans ses poches, sans rien ajouter.

« Alors ? le pressa Dean

\- Impulsif, Winchester. Fidèle à ta réputation. » répliqua Caïn en se plantant face à lui

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Silence au cours duquel les deux hommes s'affrontèrent sans un mot.

« Je peux te léguer la marque si tu veux, reprit finalement Caïn, La marque peut être léguée à quelqu'un qui en est digne. »

Digne ? Qui pourrait être digne de la marque de Caïn ? Le père du meurtre. L'auteur du premier fratricide. Le premier tueur…

« Donc à un tueur comme vous… comprit Dean

\- Oui. »

Un tueur… Dean se savait être un tueur.

« Est-ce que je pourrai les sauver… Est-ce que je pourrai _le_ sauver ? poursuivit-il

\- Oui, confirma à nouveau Caïn, Mais sache que porter la marque implique un lourd fardeau. Le prix à payer est immense.

\- Ca va. Epargnez-moi le baratin. »

Caïn se saisit de son bras.

« Bonne chance. Tu en auras besoin.

\- Ouais, on me le dit souvent, balança Dean, narquois, Envoyez. »

Caïn l'interrogea une dernière fois du regard avant qu'une vive brûlure ne vrille sa peau. La douleur crispa les traits de son visage alors qu'un tracé lumineux rougissait ses veines. Les arabesques écarlates se mouvèrent, dansèrent et sa rassemblèrent pour marquer définitivement son avant-bras.

Il expira profondément.

« Dean ? »

La voix passablement inquiète de Crowley le sortit légèrement de sa torpeur et il le fixa.

« Ca va… réussit-il à articuler tout en frottant la marque

\- Il te faudra autre chose également. »

Caïn les observait tous les deux, impassible.

« Il faut que tu récupères la première lame.

\- La première lame ? fit Dean, sourcils froncés

\- Oui. La lame et la marque vont de pair. Sans la lame, la marque ne sert à rien.

\- Ok, très bien. Où est-elle ?

\- Je l'ai jetée dans le plus profond des océans. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche, perplexe, alors que Crowley roulait des yeux.

« Sérieux ? se plaignit-il

\- J'espère que ton costume ne craint pas l'eau salée. » se moqua Caïn

Le démon n'ajouta rien mais jeta un coup d'œil à Dean.

« Va retrouver ton frère et ton ange. Je te ramène la lame en chemin. »

Dean acquiesça alors qu'il disparaissait. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Caïn qui lui offrait un sourire indéfinissable.

« Quoi ? se braqua le chasseur

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Winchester. »

oOo

Au bunker, Sam et Castiel le regardaient avec insistance. En particulier Castiel, qui le sondait de ses yeux trop bleus. Tentant de le percer à jour. Il lisait leurs interrogations, leur désapprobation, leur inquiétude, leur _colère_ qu'il soit parti sans les prévenir.

Dissimulée sous son manteau, la première lame le brûlait.

Il se contenta de les ignorer et partit se cloîtrer dans sa chambre, enfermant la première lame dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, posant son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il passa une main distraite sur le tissu de sa chemise. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir dissimuler cette marque à Castiel bien longtemps. Il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter la conversation houleuse qui ne manquait pas de s'annoncer…

« Il y a quelque chose de changé chez toi… »

La voix de Castiel le fit sursauter et il se détourna pour le voir, immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, mais visiblement tourmenté.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire avant de se frotter à nouveau le bras.

« Tout va bien. » tenta-t-il de le rassurer, mais son compagnon ne fut pas dupe

Il s'approcha brusquement pour se saisir de son bras d'une prise ferme, sa main libre relevant la manche de sa chemise.

Et elle apparut. Sanglante et menaçante.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux et planta son regard désormais terrifié dans celui du chasseur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?... demanda-t-il, essayant de contenir son affolement

\- C'est un moyen. Pas une fin, voulut s'expliquer Dean en posant sa propre main libre sur la joue du brun

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte… s'agita l'ancien ange en lâchant la chemise pour agripper son épaule, Les risques…

\- Non, Cass. C'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte. Je me fous des risques. Je peux vous sauver. Je peux te sauver. »

Il dégagea son bras toujours emprisonné pour prendre le visage de Castiel en coupe.

« C'est tout ce qui importe… souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres

\- Non, Dean… tenta encore une fois l'ex-ange, Je sais ce que cette marque représente. Et je ne peux pas accepter que tu portes ce fardeau pour moi, quelles que soient tes raisons. Tu… »

Les lèvres de Dean interrompirent sa plaidoirie. Il eut envie de se soustraire à son emprise. Le raisonner. Lui expliquer les dangers. Mais ses doigts qui couraient sur sa nuque, ses mains qui caressaient sa peau, sa bouche qui adorait son cou, firent dangereusement vaciller ses résolutions…

« Dean… gémit-il, tant du plaisir grandissant que de sa frustration de ne pouvoir le mettre en garde, Tu…

\- Cass… gronda Dean contre son oreille, Tais-toi. Laisse-moi te rappeler à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. »

Castiel se retrouva bientôt délicieusement emprisonné sous le corps de Dean qui s'appliqua à lui arracher les gémissements les plus indécents…

oOo

Cela ne fut pas flagrant au début.

Dean avait toujours été efficace et violent lors des chasses. Alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire qu'il torture les monstres un peu plus vicieusement ? Qu'il s'amuse clairement de leur détresse au moment de leur trancher la gorge ? Qu'il devienne bien plus sauvage ? C'était Dean après tout…

Mais quand Castiel et Sam accoururent dans une maison délabrée dans laquelle ils savaient se terrer une dizaine de vampires, ils réalisèrent que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Dean était agenouillé. Ses yeux assombris, menaçants. Le visage dégoulinant de sang qui ne semblait pas le gêner. La première lame dans sa main. Un sourire vaguement satisfait sur ses lèvres. Et les cadavres éparpillés tout autour de lui.

Un massacre…

« Sam… murmura Castiel, défait, dans la bibliothèque du bunker, Il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose.

\- Je sais Cass… » voulut le rassurer Sam en posant une main sur la sienne

L'ancien ange lui sourit. Tristement.

Et quand Dean les rejoignit, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange lui mordre la poitrine. Leur proximité. Leur façon de se regarder. Ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais quand il croisa le regard coupable de son compagnon qui retira sa main de celle de Sam, et celui réprobateur de son frère, il commença à croire qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il s'approcha vivement de Castiel qu'il embrassa brutalement. Presque violemment.

Ses mains lui immobilisèrent le visage. Ses dents mordirent ses lèvres. Sa langue caressa le sang qui y perla.

Castiel était à lui.

oOo

Dean devint irritable, colérique. Il agressait son frère dès que celui-ci osait, ne serait-ce qu'adresser la parole à Castiel. Celui-ci tentait de jouer les médiateurs. De calmer Dean. De lui dire encore et encore qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux de Sam. Mais son compagnon ne voulait pas l'écouter. Ne voulait plus l'écouter.

Préférant le faire taire d'un baiser impulsif. Lui rappeler sous ses coups de rein brutaux qu'il ne supporterait pas de le voir partir. Martyriser sa peau pour crier au monde à qui cet ange appartenait. Agripper son corps avec fébrilité pour lui dire, encore et encore, qu'il avait besoin de lui…

« Cass… Ca ne peut pas continuer. »

La peau de l'ange était marquée. De morsures. De bleus. Son corps tout entier était courbaturé, mais il secoua la tête.

« Ca va Sam.

\- Non. Ca ne va pas ! s'échauffa le chasseur, Ce que Dean te fait subir, il…

\- Sam, fit son ami d'une voix sévère et le cadet de Winchester secoua la tête

\- Très bien… T'as trouvé quelque chose sur la marque ? »

L'ancien ange soupira en croisant son regard.

« Rien… A ma connaissance, rien ne pouvait l'enlever. Et je n'ai rien trouvé qui suggère le contraire. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. » admit Sam, dépité

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et Castiel posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami qui s'était pris le visage entre ses mains. Il dévoila ainsi la marque rouge qui ornait son poignet, et l'inquiétude de Sam revint en force.

« Cass… Il faut que tu lui parles. »

L'interpellé baissa le regard. Il le voulait. Mais en ce moment, discuter avec Dean relevait de la mission impossible.

« Cass… Fais-le pour lui. C'est lui qui m'inquiète. Qui _nous_ inquiète. »

Sam s'accroupit pour croiser le regard de son ami.

« Parle à Dean. Je t'en prie.

\- Parler à Dean ? Pourquoi ? »

Sam sursauta et se redressa immédiatement en voyant son frère entrer dans la bibliothèque. Il lut sa rage dans ses yeux verts et il fit instinctivement un pas de recul.

« Dean… tenta-t-il

\- Cass est un grand garçon Sam. S'il veut me parler, il peut le faire lui-même. »

Dean s'approcha de son cadet, la marque sur son bras le brûlant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

« Arrête d'interférer dans notre relation… gronda-t-il, ses prunelles sombres

\- Je n'interfère pas, le contredit Sam, Je veux juste…

\- Juste quoi ? Monter Castiel contre moi ?

\- Mais enfin Dean ! Tu t'entends parler ?! Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Ca n'a aucun…

\- Sam. Sors. »

La voix autoritaire de Castiel attira à lui l'attention des deux frères. Sam voulut protester mais comprit en voyant le regard bleu suppliant. Castiel faisait ça pour le protéger.

« Cass… tenta-t-il encore, ne voulant pas le laisser seule cible de la fureur de son frère, Je…

\- Tu ne l'as pas entendu _Sammy_ ? Sors. »

Sam échangea un dernier regard coupable avec son ami qui n'ajouta rien. Il se précipita hors de la pièce, la frustration bouillonnant dans ses veines.

A peine furent ils seuls que Dean agrippa Castiel par la chemise et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. L'ancien ange ignora la douleur qui vrilla son crâne pour ne pas lâcher des yeux l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Dean… souffla-t-il

\- Ta gueule Cass. » l'interrompit-il avant de l'embrasser avec force

oOo

Castiel n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus du nombre de livres inutiles qu'il avait lus. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Dean sombrer dans une spirale meurtrière qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir s'éloigner de son frère. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir se détruire.

« Cass ? »

Il soupira en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

« Dean…

\- Tout va bien ? »

Le chasseur s'assit face à lui. Le regardant avec une inquiétude sincère qui lui serra le cœur.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » répondit-il simplement

Dean soupira à son tour en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« De la marque j'imagine ?

\- Evidemment. De quoi d'autre ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je vais bien, conclut-il en se levant, prêt à faire volte-face

\- Non, Dean ! s'exclama Castiel en lui saisissant le bras, l'obligeant à affronter son regard, Sois honnête avec toi-même. Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi.

\- Ainsi ? se moqua-t-il

\- Les massacres. Ta paranoïa. Ta colère. Tu… Ce n'est pas toi ça. »

Dean se tut, fixant avec froideur les iris de Castiel.

« Et je… Je ne peux plus te voir comme ça. _On_ ne peut plus te voir comme ça.

\- « On »… Tu parles de Sam ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma Castiel prudemment, Ton frère se fait du souci et…

\- C'est pour ça que vous complotez dans mon dos ? cracha Dean

\- Qu'on complote ? De quoi tu…

\- Ne joue pas au con avec moi Cass. Je sais que vous agissez à mon insu. Sûrement pour trouver une solution pour m'enlever la marque. »

Castiel raffermit sa prise.

« Evidemment qu'on cherche une solution. La marque est en train de te changer ! Tu ne peux pas la garder, tu…

\- Mais quand est-ce que vous allez le comprendre ? »

Dean n'avait pas haussé le ton. Mais Castiel avait senti ses muscles se contracter sous ses doigts.

« Je ne veux pas m'en débarrasser. C'est la seule solution pour que je puisse vous protéger.

\- On l'a bien compris, s'impatienta Castiel, Mais aucun de nous ne l'acceptera si cela signifie te perdre !

\- Me perdre… grogna Dean en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Oui, te perdre ! Tu ne vois pas qu'à cause de cette marque, tu repousses Sam ?!

\- Je déteste qu'il soit si proche de toi… » gronda le chasseur

La marque se mit à chauffer.

« Rien n'a changé, le contra Castiel en se saisissant de son autre bras, Il a toujours été ainsi. Sam est mon ami bon sang. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'être jaloux de ton propre frère. La marque altère ton jugement ! le supplia-t-il, plantant son regard dans le sien

\- Ou bien elle m'a ouvert les yeux… »

Et la façon dont ses yeux d'habitude si clairs s'assombrirent effrayèrent Castiel.

« Dean…

\- N'essaie pas de le défendre. Je vois la façon dont il te regarde. Je vois la façon dont _tu_ le regardes.

\- Dont je le regarde ?! Mais enfin Dean, je ne…

\- Tu veux me quitter ? le coupa Dean en prenant presque agressivement son visage entre ses mains, Tu veux _le_ retrouver ? C'est pour ça que Sam cherche un remède ? Parce qu'il n'aime pas l'idée que je sois capable de te sauver ? Il veut être le seul héros à tes yeux ?

\- Ecoute toi Dean ! s'agita Castiel, la frayeur gagnant chaque fibre de son être, Je ne veux pas te quitter. C'est toi que j'aime. Pas ton frère.

\- Mais tu agis dans mon dos. Contre moi. Et avec lui. »

Les doigts de Dean se crispèrent sur ses joues.

« Dis-moi ce que c'est si ce n'est pas de la trahison…

\- Dean… le supplia-il, complètement dévasté

\- FERME-LA ! »

Il le jeta au sol avec violence, la chaleur de la marque irradiant jusque dans son cœur. Complètement bouleversé, Castiel se releva difficilement, cherchant derrière les iris colériques la présence de Dean. Du vrai Dean.

« Dean…

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

Le coup partit tout seul.

Dean avait mal. Tellement mal. Castiel contre lui… Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas lui. Le monde pouvait bien s'effondrer tant que lui était à ses côtés.

Son poing partit à nouveau. Cognant la joue. Explosant la lèvre.

Le regard bleu de Castiel ne cessait de le fixer. Lacérant son âme tant il pouvait presque croire à l'amour qu'il y lisait. Mensonges…

Il visa l'œil. Les veines explosèrent. Il tenta de s'attaquer au nez. Des bras lui bloquèrent le passage.

Castiel s'était mis en position défensive. Contre _lui_.

« Dean ! » lui hurla-t-il alors que sa rage explosait

Il frappa. Encore. Et encore. Castiel contrait. Castiel esquivait. Mais Castiel n'attaquait pas. Etrangement, cela le rendit encore plus furieux.

La brûlure de son bras le fit hurler et il asséna de nouveaux coups. Plus puissants. Plus douloureux. Castiel retint ses grognements de souffrance. Il ne pouvait pas… Il n'arrivait pas à se défendre… Parce que c'était Dean.

Un coup à la tempe le fit vaciller. Un autre dans le ventre lui coupa la respiration. Un dernier au visage et il s'effondra au sol.

Dean s'accroupit auprès de lui pour le regarder. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, de son nez, de son arcade sourcilière. Une nouvelle bouffée de colère menaça d'exploser alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux bruns.

« Regarde où tout cela nous mène. »

Sa main glissa sur ses pommettes, sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres. Presque tendre.

« Eloigne-toi Dean. »

La froideur dans la voix de Sam lui donna envie de rire. Il se releva pour croiser le regard épouvanté, mais tout de même inflexible, de son petit frère. Petit frère qui fixait Cass avec une telle intensité qu'elle raviva sa haine à son égard.

« Toi, éloigne-toi. _Sammy._

\- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il, perdu

\- Eloigne-toi. Casse-toi. Ne t'approche plus de lui, tu m'entends ?!

\- Tu déconnes là ? fit-il, à deux doigts de basculer dans la fureur lui aussi, Tu as vu ce que tu lui as fait ?! Je ne vais pas le laisser à ta merci pour que tu…

\- Tu l'as monté contre moi, l'interrompit-il froidement, Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

\- Tu as fait ça tout seul, cracha Sam, Je ne partirai pas.

\- Sam… »

Dean sortit son arme de l'arrière de son jean et visa son frère.

« Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. »

Un long silence suivit sa phrase. Silence au cours duquel Sam n'osa pas bouger un seul muscle. Affrontant simplement du regard son aîné.

« Tu n'oseras pas. »

Dean sourit alors que la marque consumait son bras.

« Je ne prendrais pas les paris, si j'étais toi. »

Il tira.

Sam sursauta et dévisagea son frère avec horreur.

« Dean… fit-il en levant ses mains devant lui, Reprends-toi. Tu le sais que ça, ce n'est pas toi. »

Dean vit rouge.

« Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à la fermer. »

Le deuxième coup partit, frôlant Sam qui prit vivement le parti de fuir la bibliothèque.

« Tu peux toujours courir, _petit frère_. Ca ne te sauvera pas. »

Dean le suivit, tirant à vue. S'amusant de le voir esquiver ses coups.

« Dean. Arrête ! lui hurla-t-il en disparaissant au détour d'un couloir, sa main faisant pression sur son épaule qui avait été traversée par une balle

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça, reçut-il pour toute réponse alors qu'une balle s'explosait près de son oreille, C'est ma dernière offre. Tire-toi. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ta gueule ici. »

Dean ne savait pas où était passé son frère. Mais il s'en foutait. Il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il était sérieux et que revenir face à lui signerait son arrêt de mort. Il revint sur ses pas, retourna à la bibliothèque pour voir Castiel bouger faiblement. Il sourit, repoussa l'ancien ange sur le dos et s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

« Dean… gémit à nouveau le brun

\- Chut Cass… »

Il passa ses mains sur son visage tuméfié. Suivit les tracés de sang. Arrêta ses pouces contre ses lèvres, ses doigts autour de son cou.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça… souffla-t-il contre sa bouche, Merde Cass. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il l'embrassa. Tendrement. Ses pousses glissèrent contre sa gorge.

« Si tu me quittais… murmura-t-il, J'en deviendrais fou. »

Il approfondit son baiser, resserrant sa prise sans y prendre garde. Castiel était à lui. Et rien qu'à lui. Personne ne pourrait lui enlever. C'était eux. Eux et personnes d'autre.

Il sentit la main de Castiel agripper désespérément son épaule. Il le sentait s'agiter sous lui. Son baiser devint plus effréné, sa prise plus ferme. Il fallait qu'il rappelle à Castiel qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Qu'il pouvait se laisser aller avec lui...

Castiel cessa de s'agiter. Sa main quitta son épaule. Dean sourit contre ses lèvres.

 _Castiel…_

Le son d'une arme qu'on charge lui fit relever subitement la tête.

« Lâche-le. »

Son frère le tenait en joue, le canon braqué droit sur sa tête. Il se releva, dépité, mais pas totalement surpris, de la stupidité de son petit frère.

« Oh Sam… »

Le cadet des Winchester jeta un regard inquiet au corps inconscient de Castiel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ?

\- Laisse-moi l'emmener, répondit-il en désignant le brun, Il a besoin de soins.

\- Pour que tu puisses me l'enlever? Hors de question, fit-il, menaçant

\- Dean… Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça… »

Dean haussa un sourcil.

« Sam… On sait bien que tu n'auras jamais le courage de le faire. »

Sam posa son regard sur Dean. Puis Castiel. Et encore Dean.

« Toujours de belles paroles… »

Dean allait pour ressortir son arme quand il sentit sa cuisse se déchirer. Il s'effondra au sol, retenant un hurlement de souffrance, ses mains crispées sur sa jambe.

« Enfoiré… » cracha-t-il en saisissant son flingue

Une nouvelle balle explosa son épaule droite et il ne retint pas un cri de douleur, lâchant son arme. Le sachant incapable du moindre mouvement, Sam se précipita pour récupérer Castiel, l'adrénaline annihilant sa douleur à l'épaule.

« Sam. Sam ! hurla son frère alors qu'il disparaissait de la bibliothèque, son précieux chargement dans ses bras, Reviens immédiatement fils de pute ! »

Sam ne l'écouta pas. Se contentant de rejoindre l'Impala. Castiel avait besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Il sortit en trombe du garage, son ami installé côté passager.

« Allez allez Cass… Me lâche pas. Reste avec moi. »

oOo

Ils étaient partis depuis cinq minutes quand Sam remarqua quelque chose chez Castiel qui suspendit ses battements cardiaques. De minces filaments de lumière bleutée s'écoulaient de sa bouche. De son nez. De son arcade sourcilière.

Il savait que Castiel n'était plus réellement un ange. Mais il avait toujours conservé un peu de grâce en lui. Et la voir s'échapper ainsi le fit proprement paniquer.

« Merde, Cass. Tiens bon.

\- Sam… »

La voix brisée de Castiel manqua le faire sursauter.

« Cass ?

\- Arrête… La voiture.

\- Non Cass, je peux pas. Il faut que…

\- Arrête. La voiture… S'il… Te plaît. »

Sam se tut, et même si ce geste lui arracha le cœur, il freina, se gara sur le bas-côté et coupa le moteur. Il sortit immédiatement de la voiture, ouvrit la porte côté passager et retint un cri de surprise quand Castiel s'effondra dans ses bras.

« Cass… murmura-t-il, désespéré, passant une main tendre dans ses boucles brunes

\- Je… Ne m'en… Sortirai pas… souffla Castiel sans ouvrir les yeux

\- Non. Non, non, non Cass. Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça. Tu vas te faire soigner, et tout ira mieux.

\- Tu sais bien… Que c'est faux… »

La respiration de Castiel eut un accroc.

« C'est… Trop tard… Pour moi. »

Il cracha du sang, un gémissement de douleur déchirant sa poitrine.

« Mais pas… Pour lui. Pas… Pour Dean. »

Sam sentait ses yeux le brûler, son estomac se nouer.

« Tu peux… Encore le sauver. »

Castiel agrippa sa main, sa respiration se faisant sifflante.

« Quel que soit le prix… Sauve-le… Sam. »

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues et il resserra sa prise sur le corps de son ami.

« Je te le promets Cass. Je vais… »

Le corps se fit plus lourd entre ses bras.

« Cass ? »

La main de Castiel relâcha la sienne.

« Cass ?! »

Il n'entendait plus sa respiration.

« CASS ! »

Il enfouit sa tête contre son cou, étouffant son hurlement contre sa peau.

oOo

Dean avait mal. Son imbécile de frère ne l'avait pas raté. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger sans souffrir le martyr et à ce rythme, il n'allait pas tarder à se vider de son sang.

« Eh bien Squirrel, toujours aussi doué pour te mettre dans des situations pas possibles. »

Il releva la tête pour tomber dans le regard goguenard du roi de l'Enfer.

« Comment t'es rentré ici ? cracha-t-il

\- Détail, Winchester. L'important, c'est ce que je suis venu faire ici. »

Dean plissa les yeux.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ici ? » le singea-t-il, sa rage ne demandant toujours qu'à se répandre

Crowley se saisit de son arme qu'il observa sous toutes coutures.

« Crowley ? » gronda-t-il

Le démon le fixa avec intérêt tout en s'approchant.

« Mais te sauver la vie, Squirrel. »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, me sauver la… »

La balle explosa son crâne.

oOo

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il avait mal à la tête. Mais vraiment mal à la tête. Il se massa le crâne, rassemblant ses pensées pour le moins brouillonnes. Les souvenirs des dernières heures étaient un peu flous. Mais il se souvint parfaitement de Crowley lui mettant une balle entre les deux yeux.

« Enfin réveillé ? »

La voix amusée du démon raviva sa colère et il se précipita pour le saisir par le col.

« Tu m'as tiré dessus espèce d'enflure ?!

\- Oui, et ? T'es pas mort, on va pas en faire une histoire. »

Dean le relâcha, sourcils froncés.

« C'est vrai… Je ne suis pas mort. Comment ça se fait ?

\- Eh bien… Disons qu'être le porteur de la marque de Caïn a quelques avantages. »

La marque… Il jeta un coup d'œil à la marque sur son bras. Et il eut la désagréable impression qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi… Vivante. Pulsant au rythme de son… Son cœur ? Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur ne battait pas ?! Qu'est-ce que…

Il regarda autour de lui. Et il réalisa qu'il semblait tout voir… Autrement. Et il prit enfin conscience qu'il n'était plus au bunker. Mais en Enfer. Il planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de Crowley, prêt à demander de plus amples explications mais se figea. Il voyait… Il voyait le démon. Pas seulement son corps. Mais aussi le démon qui le possédait. C'était quoi encore ce plan foireux ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda-t-il, sa voix dangereusement rauque, et quelque chose d'étrange remua en lui, remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sembla flotter derrière ses yeux

\- J'ai juste révélé la véritable nature du porteur de la marque de Caïn.

\- La véritable nature… »

Dean se glaça.

« Un Chevalier de l'Enfer… Tu as fait de moi un _putain_ de Chevalier de l'Enfer ?! »

Sa fureur emplit l'air et de nombreux démons apparurent dans la salle, attirés inexplicablement par la puissance qu'il dégageait.

« La marque seulement, s'amusa le roi de l'Enfer, Moi je n'ai fait qu'accélérer le processus.

\- Tu savais…

\- Bien sûr que je savais, s'outra-t-il, Pourquoi je t'ai parlé de la marque ? Un Chevalier, c'est toujours un bon as dans ma manche.

\- Si tu crois que je vais rester avec toi… fit-il férocement, Tu te plantes.

\- Oh pitié Squirrel. Y a pire que d'être mon partenaire tu sais. »

Dean crispa les poings, se forçant à se calmer.

« Allez Winchester. On va bien s'amuser. Tu vas pouvoir expérimenter une nouvelle sorte de vie. Voir ce que je vois. Eprouver ce que j'éprouve. »

Crowley posa une main sur son épaule et ce geste lui donna envie de crier.

« Et si on allait hurler sous la pleine lune ? » proposa le démon, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres

Dean se dégagea de sa prise et l'affronta du regard.

« Va crever Crowley. Je ne veux qu'une chose. Retrouver mon frère et Castiel. »

Les dernières images de Castiel s'imposèrent à son esprit. Il le revit. Battu à mort. Par sa faute.

Il eut envie de vomir.

« Où est Cass ? le pressa-t-il soudainement, Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Crowley sourit. Sadique.

« Je suis désolé Dean… Mais il semblerait que dans ta colère, tu l'aies tué. »

Dean cessa de respirer.

« Non… Non. Il était vivant. Il était _vivant._ »

La marque vrilla sa peau.

Ses yeux se teintèrent de noir.

Cass… Castiel. _Son_ Castiel.

Son être hurla. Le désespoir le déchira. Et la violence de sa douleur réduisit son âme en miettes, pulvérisa la moitié des démons présents, submergea l'Enfer.

« CAAAAAAAASS ! »

oOo

Les yeux dans le vague et le cœur déchiqueté, Sam se tenait près du bûcher. Les flammes dansaient vers le ciel, et il se surprit à espérer que Castiel trouve sa place là-haut. Il le méritait. Plus que quiconque.

Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue.

 _Je le ramènerai Cass._

 _Pour lui._

 _Pour moi._

 _Pour toi…_

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Vous le sentez l'inspiration Star Wars ? Oui ? Non ? :) Pour l'explication, je suis en mode Star Wars depuis la sortie de l'épisode VIII, et je me suis dit que l'épisode III présentait de bons principes de base pour une fic.**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, ou en tous cas, pas trop détesté :P  
**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous la prochaine fois sur "C'est quoi le contraire de The French Mistake", si ça vous intéresse.**

 **Bisous à tous.**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
